Live and Learn
by Freckles88
Summary: Jacob meets the new girl Elizabeth Patrick and feels like he is going to be okay. what happens when a changed bella comes back. Post BD no nessie. r/r my first fanfic  CRAPPY PREVIEW simple lemons not graphic  only disclaimer SM owns all twilight
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I do not own Twilight I just play with the characters.**

**I have no beta so if my grammer is wrong and my sentences run on I am sorry this is my first fanfic please read and review thank you **

**Chapter 1.**

**New girl**

**Elizabeth's POV**

**I was new to Forks, My dad had moved us here from Sothern California. So that he could take a better job as a technical analyst in Seattle. My mom was not a fan of big city's so we moved to a small town and my dad would commute. Forks Washington was my new home population 3,532. I didn't mind the small town at all it was homey but the overcast weather would take some getting used to. I hated moving the summer before my senior year of high school and I didn't want to leave behind the sunny beach for the gloomy Washington weather. I had spent the first weeks unpacking and arranging things for school to start in September. I needed to go shopping for some Washington appropriate clothing I didn't own a rain coat. So I got up and went down stairs to the kitchen where my mom was sitting reading the paper and drinking her cup of coffee. "Hey mom" I said she looked up over her paper "Hey honey what are you up too?" "Well I think I am going to go do some shopping and see if I can find some clothes for school." She smiled at me and looked back down at the paper. I grabbed my kids that were setting by the door and walked to my beautiful black Chrysler 300. I hopped in and turned it on wow she sounded great and I couldn't wait to drive on the open roads here so different than California. I drove down our long drive way to the high way and made my way to the mall.**

**Jacob's POV**

**It had been a year since Bella chose the bloodsucker and they had left. I still couldn't believe it but I was getting over it little by little. Sam and Paul had stopped phasing about 6 months ago I was now Alpha. Sam and Emily got married last Christmas and I was happy for them. I was glad that the Cullen's were gone so that our lives could go back to normal and we could all start living again. I was starting my senior year in September that was my focus no patrols no battles and NO BELLA. She had left a hole the size of Texas where my heart had been. I was just as angry and bitter as Leah had always been but at least I didn't have to see Bella with him. They were gone and for that I was happy. The whole pack needed the normality of life and we all deserved a break so much had happened. Paul had moved away to be with his imprint my sister and his soon to be wife. I was happy for them and glad that they had moved . I was really getting tired of their lovey dovey bullshit in the living room all the time it was getting a little old. By the time I relized what time it was I had just enough time to throw my clothes on and and run to the rabbitt. I drove fast and ran in the door to the garage not a minate to late. Whew I though I need this job to up for collage in the fall.**

**How do you like the first chapter let me know !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Shopping**

**Elizabeth's POV**

**I got to the mall only to realize the whole town was there. I have always been a social person but I had never been "the new girl". I made me miss my friends in California. I stuck out like a sore thumb here I was 5'8" tall sun kissed skin and dirty blonde hair everyone here was pale probably due to the lack of sun all year around. I would miss the beach and my bikini. I walked for store to store aimlessly in thought. I had bought some warmer clothes I had enough to do me for now. I decided to go to the food court to grab a bite to eat before my drive home. I grabbed a burger and fries and sat down. I was picking at my food and decided to pull out my phone and text a friend from back home. I looked up and realized the people sitting at the table in front of me and they were waving and smiling. I waved back and smiled. One of the girl's got up and came to my table and sat next to me. She introduced her self to me " Hey I am Melisa" "Hey I am Elizabeth very nice to meet you". We chatted for a few minates and then she invited me to come and sit with her group of friends. I told them about my parents and growing up with an older brother ( Steven) and California. Most of them had never been out of Forks before. I looked at my phone and realized it was time for me start heading home. I said my good byes to everyone and Melisa and I exchanged numbers. I ran to my car due to the fact that it was pouring rain outside. I sat in my car until the rain let up a bit and drove home slowly. I took my time because the road was slick and I loved my car. I got to my house pulled my car in the garage and got out. I walked in the house and put my bags in my room. I went in the bathroom towel dried my hair which way still wet from the rain. I changed into some pajama's put on my house shoes and went back down stairs. I sit on our big sectional couch to watch some t.v for a little while. I must have dosed off because my phone woke me up about an hour later. It was Melisa asking me if I wanted to go to the beach on theh reservation the next day I told her I would have to check with my mom and call her back. I got up and made dinner nothing to special just some oven chicken and potato's after dinner was done my mom came home. I told her about my day and my meeting Melisa and about the beach tomorrow. I went up to my room put my new clothes up and took a nice hot shower. I got on my laptop to check the weather for tomorrow hoping to be able to swim or get some sun at the beach. I laid down in my bed and thought about the beach tomorrow and the possibility of making a few new friends.**

**Jacob's POV**

**I had a pretty easy day at work I loved my job working on cars was a lot of fun for me. I got home to find Billy and Charlie watching the baseball game. I hated seeing Charlie it was hard for both of us. We both missed Bella and thought she made the wrong decision. But now that was neither here nor there me and Charlie didn't speak really. I went to my room and got some clean sweats and underwear went to the bathroom and took a hot shower I stood in the shower until the water went cold. I got out and got dressed. When I got into the living room Charlie was gone and Dad was sitting in his wheelchair dosing off. I pushed him into his room and helped him in bed. While I was sitting at the table the phone rang I jumped up and grabbed it before it woke up my dad. "Hello" "Hey Jake it's Seth" I was very surprised "oh hey what's up" "well all of us are going down to the beach tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come along there will be girls." Wow I haven't hung out with the guys all together as friends in awhile which was my fault I had became very anti-social. "Yeah Seth I will be there maybe we will do some cliff diving? What time ?" "11:30 see you then Jake " I yawned after I hung up the phone. Cleaned the kitchen up and went to my room as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.**

**A/N **

**I am not very good at making it look pretty but I hope you like the story please read and review if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Beach**

**Elizabeth's POV**

**I got up in enough time to shower get dressed an eat a small breakfast. I have always been a little greedy when it comes to my sleep I always sleep till the last second. I got down stairs I was dressed in a pink tank top and light wash blue jeans. I had my bikini on underneath in hopes of getting some sun today. I had packed some tanning oil, a brush , and a pair of sweats just incase I got cold when the sun went down. It was nice and sunny outside for a change and it made me excited to hit the beach. Melisa got there about 10 minutes later I kissed my mom on the cheek told her I would be back later and to call me if anything came up. "Have a good time hunny " she said as I was closing the door. I smiled when I seen Melisa's dark blue jeep. I opened the door and jumped in the seat throwing my back pack in her back seat. We rode to the reservation pretty quiet except screaming to the music on the radio. As we were pulling up I looked at the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I must have been gawking because Melisa cleared her throat. "Who are they" Melisa giggled and said the "Quilette Boys they are the local tribe here this is their reservation." Oh really I thought they had jet black hair some short some shoulder length nice dark tan skin and they all looked like they were on steroids. "Wow" was all I could manage to speak out load. I grabbed my backpack and got out of the jeep with Melisa. We walked towards the group of her friends that I recognized but I am horrible with names. They were all in shorts and they guys were shirtless and the girls in bikini tops. They were telling me I should change because its normally not that nice here so I said I would soon. I met the guys from the reservation and they said there was one more coming but they didn't know what time. By this time I was burning up and the cool water was calling my name. I told Melisa I would be right back I ran over to the back of her Jeep and pulled my shirt over my head and started unzipping my pants when I seen a tall shadow over me. I looked and saw the most amazing looking person I have ever seen in my entire life he looked like he had jumped out of playgirl (not that I've ever seen one) and was standing in front of me watching me undress. Well I smiled and decided to finish what I started. I pulled my pants the rest of the way off put my flip flops back on folded my clothes put them in my bag and walked off. I was so embarrassed that I hope he wasn't coming to join us on the beach. But of course he did. He walked right up to me put his hand out " Hi I am Jacob " I smiled looked down at the sand " Hi I am Elizabeth nice to meet you" "like wise Elizabeth I have never seen you before are you new to the area" he asked and smiled. I couldn't help my self but to let my thoughts wander. And before I knew it we were sitting in the sand and I was telling him my life story about my brother who was now married with children and that I planned on going back to California after I graduated to study mechanics. He laughed out load and then told me he was a mechanic and worked in a local garage and had the same aspirations of going off to collage and studying mechanics. Melisa had yelled and asked me if I wanted to go cliff diving "sure lets do it" I had told her. We walked up a trail and Jacob looked a little pained or in deep thought. I asked him what was wrong as I touched his shoulder and realized he was burning up. But decided it was none of my business and we made it to the cliffs. I started to get a little nervous as I looked over the edge. Seth and Emery where going to go first to "show us how it was done" LOL. They took a running start and jumped. It looked like a blast Jacob offered to jump with me and I happily obliged. I didn't want a running start so I watched as he ran towards me and I leaped at the same moment he did. I swan dove perfectly in to the water and we both swam away from the cliffs so that the next two people could jump. I was so happy to be in the water.**

**Jacob's POV**

**I woke up a little late for the beach but decided to anyway I threw my swim shorts on and walked towards the beach. As I got a little closer I seen a beautiful blonde taking her shirt off to reveal a hot pink bikini top "wow" I murmured under my breath. I stood there in shock a little to long she looked up once she realized I was standing there she looked a little embarrassed. Then she did something that shocked the hell out of me she looked back down at herself and pulled he pants down reviling luscious long tan legs and black bikini bottoms with ties on the side. At this point I was pretty sure that my jaw was on the ground. I started walking again when she started packing her things in a back pack and walked fast towards the beach. Shot down I thought well I like the chase. I walked up to her as she turned around our eye's met and instantly I felt something that I never thought I would ever feel after Bella left. I still can't believe that it happened I couldn't speak she stood there staring at me waiting for me to say something. I put my hand out " Hi I am Jacob" she smiled at me put her hand in mine " Hi am Elizabeth". I said the first thing that came to my mind which made me sound like a idiot because we all knew she was the new girl. But before I knew it we had talked about everything except love which I was truly thankful for due to my track record. I couldn't believe a girl this beautiful could be in to cars. She was made for me that was the only reasonable conclusion I could come up with. Her friends decided that cliff diving was a good idea and walking up the trail only brought back bad memories for me. I could picture Bella's face in my head until someone touched me "are you okay?" Yeah yeah I am fine thanks I said to her she moved her hand as I looked into her eyes and I could see that she didn't buy it but was going to leave it alone. I asked her to jump with me I could see she was scared . I ran to the edge and watched her jump as soon as I did we hit the water and she could hold her own swimming which was a nice change. I could see how happy she was to be in the sun and water it fit her so well she looked perfect.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Beach continued

Elizabeth's POV

We swam until about 2:30 I had never felt this comfortable with someone in my whole life and it scared me a little.

I have never really been a "lovey" kind of girl sure I have had a couple of boyfriends but nothing serious I mean never LOVE.

But this buy he made me feel like I should tell him everything about me. My likes dislikes and every secret I have. It was scary.

Every time I looked it his eyes I felt safe and after everything that I had been through I knew that was saying a lot. We got out of the water and dried off I layed my towel on the beach to lay down. Ahhhh I loved feeling the sun it was warm and comforting. The girls came and laid out also and we chit chatted. I don't know where the time went but before long the boy's were digging a whole in the sand so they could make the bonfire.

To watch Jacob walk up with what looked like 50 lbs worth of wood was so exhilarating he was so muscular and toned. He was by far the sexiest man I had ever seen. He could not be 17 he seamed so much more mature than that.

As we walked towards the now roaring fire and started unloading all the food that had been packed. As we started cooking it smelled so good we had hamburgers, hot dogs, salad, and I had made a large chocolate cake. We ate and laughed I had not had so much fun or been so comfortable with a set of people in my life. I came out of my thoughts when Jacob came and touched my shoulder.

His hand was so hot it sent electricity through my whole body and Goosebumps rose on my skin. I heard say " hey would you like to go out sometime?"

Wow wow wow the hottest gut ever is asking me out I mean I know I am a cute girl but he is like fashion model hot. "um yeah here's my number call me sometime." He smiled at me with those pearly whites and gave me a hug.

It was a crazy feeling being in his arms they were strong but gentle and caring. I hoped in the car with Melisa and we headed off.

Jacob's POV

I couldn't think straight as I watched her swim around splash and play with all of us and be so comfortable in her own skin. I could get used to a confident woman who knew who she was. I was used to someone who you had to tip toe around and watch what everyone was saying.

Well that was not this girl you could challenge her and joke. I could be myself with her and hopefully in time she would let me love her the way I wanted.

Once we got out of the water I had to catch my breath and concentrate because she was beautiful.

Strong body nice breasts and ass I could let my mind reel about what I could do with her. As she laid on the towel and the sun danced across her tanned skin and the water formed droplets and ran down her body I had to think of something else.

I laid backing the sand and absorbed the vitamin d.

Before I realized what was going on the girls were up fussing with the food. And the pack was ready to make a run for it.

Ahh yes as I ran to the tree line and tied my shorts to my ankle and phased woo it felt good to be wolf again.

We ran in silence for a while and found some wood for the bonfire. We all chatted a little her and there but nothing to important.

We phased back to human form and got dressed and walked out of the forest with the fire wood.

As we got close I could feel Elizabeth's eyes boring in to me she looked at me up and down and pressed her lips together.

I smiled inward. The look on her face made me think for sure she could feel the same attraction for me as I did for her. I had to make this girl mine.

We all ate and laughed and joked casually. I watched Elizabeth laugh so hard she snorted and laughed harder. I had to make my move tonight I couldn't wait. As we were helping the pale faces pack up there stuff I saw Elizabeth lost in thought.

"Hey" as I put my hand on her shoulder " would you like to go out some time?" She looked so surprised and took a few seconds to answer "Um yes here's my number call me some time. " I walked away as she climbed in the car with Melisa and drove away. The pack went home and I went home to dad.

I walked in the front door "wow Jake you look pretty happy" I smiled "yup I guess I am".

A/N - Okay so I know I go back and forth between POV's but the next chapter will be all Elizabeth.

Review and tell me what you like and what you don't thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Date Night

Elizabeth POV

It had been a few days since the bon fire. Jake and I had exchanged a few texts and decided that we would go to dinner this weekend.

I was excited and nervous Jake was so sexy I had never seen anyone like him before he was talk dark and handsome. So Cliché but 100% true.

After the bon fire I had came home and told my mom about everyone new that I had met and told her that Jake wanted to take me out on a date soon.

I was walking the mall with Melisa looking for a few new clothes for my hot date tonight.

Once I was satisfied with the choices I had Melisa went her way and I went mine. I drove home FAST I love my car she purrs when I push the pedal to the floor.

I ran in the house from the garage in to my room and started getting ready. First I hoped in the shower washed my hair with the new shampoo I bought it smelled like cherry blossoms.

I blew my hair and flat ironed it. When it was straight it fell almost to my butt. My hair was my pride and joy.

Put on a light eyeshadow , mascera and lipgloss.

I had picked out a light green dress that fell just above the knee. My phone started buzzing on the night stand it was Jacob asking for my address. I shot him a quick text back and went to put on my white heals.

20 minutes later my mom is telling me Jake is here and to come down. I walk down the stairs and Jake looks amazing. He has a forest green button up shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his mid for arm and tan slacks with flip flops. He looks delicious the I see his big brown eyes and that brilliantly white smile.

He reaches out for my hand as I tell mom I will be home by mid-night. _"Have fun Hunny Jake take care of her" "yes ma'am" _Jake sayes holding my hand as we walk down the steps. I hand jake my keys and he cocks one eye brow _" What do I need these for?"_ He looks at me like I kicked him _"Well if you wont tell me where we are going than I feel safer in my own car." _I laugh.

We walk around the edge of the garage and there's my baby. Nice and clean we had no rain today and she is nice and shiny.

I reach up and close Jake's mouth I think he was drooling a litte at the car. I love a man that can work with his hands I thought.

He laughed a little and went to open the passenger door for me I kissed he cheek as I got in to thank him for being a gentlemen.

He smiled at me as he walked around the car to get it the car. We drove silently for a while as I turned on the radio to a local station. I love this song 100 monkeys "Small wonder". I smiled at the song as Jake reached for my hand to hold it in his.

He was so warm he stroked his thumb against my index finger as we drove in silence except the radio. We pulled up in front of a very nice restaurant in Port Angeles on the water. He stepped out pulled my door open and held my hand as I stepped out of the car.

I smiled as we walked in the restaurant it smelled amazing and Jake smelled good to since the entry was crowded I had tucked my self against his side. It felt good to be this close to him he was warm and smelled natural like the rain.

We were seated about 5 minutes later because Jake had made reservations for us. We were at a table that looked out on to the water it was so beautiful. We talked about little stuff held hand across the table the food got there as we ate in a comfortable silence.

I couldn't have been happier he was so easy to be with we had so many things in common. We shared a dessert and decided to go walk by the lake before heading home.

As we walked towards the beach there was a bench. I was glad I had heals on and they would not have done well in the sand.

Jake sat down and I sat in next to him he put him arm around me and pulled me flush against him rubbing the goosebumps off of my arm. It was chilly out but snuggled into Jake I was toasty warm. Bout 11 we walked back to my car and drove home. He looked uncomfortable as he pulled up to my house. I reach out to touch his face _" Are you okay Jake?" _I asked as I ran my hand down his neck. I couldn't help it his skin was so beautiful.

"_Yeah Liz I am Okay I just used to know someone who lived here" _He said but he looked like he had been crushed. I got out of the car after a few minutes as he looked lost in thought. He met me at the front of the car and grabbed my chin tilted it up to look at him and kissed me softly.

"_I have had my heart broken before Liz and I am recovering from it. I know that I don't have to tell you that but I want us to be honest with each other and I really like you." _He smiled and kissed the back of my hand. We walked to the front door and he kissed me lightly on the lips again and told me he would text me when he got home.

I walked to my room and my head was swimming. He had kissed me not once but twice and he liked me. Wow I wonder who hurt him so bad you could see his heart aching as he thought of her.

I went to sleep that night thinking of Jake and his warm arms and lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The beginning

All in Elizabeth's POV

School would be starting soon and I was a little sad because that meant less time with Jake. But it was my senior year and I was very excited. Even being the new girl and I was dating a Quilette boy's and everyone talked about them.

I found out a few things through the first week of school of the girl that broke Jake's heart. Her name was Isabella Swan and from everything I have heard she was the exact opposite from me. Which really was okay with me then maybe I wouldn't remind Jake of her.

My schedule at school was easy 4 classes and study hall nothing to demanding.

Friday my dad always came in from seattle for the weekend. But this weekend I was going with Jake to meet some friends of his on the Rez.

So I got home did as much homework as I could in the hour before my dad pulled in the drive way.

I ran down stairs ( I have always been a daddy's girl ). My dad walked in _" Hey Lizzy " "Hi Daddy so glad your home!" _He eyed me suspiciously and smiled and hugged me.

I told him about my first week of school and how uneventful it was other than the fact that I was the new girl. He asked me how Jake was.

This was my shot to tell him I was going away with the group of friends I had made down at the Rez.

"_Dad some of my friends down at the Rez asked if I could go on a camping trip this weekend?" _I flashed him my toothy smile he was putty in my hands.

"_Who all will be going Lizzy?"_ " Well Emily, Sam , Kim, Jared , Jackie , Paul and some other of the crew." My dad smiled and nonchalantly said "_And Jake?" _Damn how did I miss that dad was going to catch that I thought.

"_Yes dad Jake will being going also"_

"_Alright well make sure you pack warm clothes and take some cash with you for an emergency and be careful."_

I pulled up in front of Jake's house it was a quaint little house but it looked so warm and homey. I smiled as I got out of my car and headed for the door. All the time that me and Jake spent together I had yet to meet his father. I was nervous to say the least knowing that Jake had his heart broken before I am afraid that his dad will be guarded about him dating again like his friends.

When I met the girls that were a part of this pack of boys. I was so scared they all looked at me with resentment. Emily was a sweetheart she welcomed me with open arms even though her face was badly scarred on one side it looked like an animal attack, Leah was one of the boys it seamed she fit right in except the fact that she didn't talk to Sam or Emily. The only thing she said was that if I hurt Jake she would feed me to the wolfs. Scary but I understood I have a brother and I would be protective over him also.

As I knocked on the door I heard rumbling and movement. As the door opened to a man in a wheelchair with the same brilliant smile that Jake had.

"_Hi I am Elizabeth I am here for Jacob Black ?" _He laughed _"Hello Elizabeth I know who you are I am Billy Jake dad if you would like to come in he will only be a minute."_

I walked in behind Billy and sat down on a small loveseat. I looked around at the photos on the walls. Some of Jake when he was younger with two girl whom I assumed were his sisters. And then of his dad and a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark tanned skin.

I guess I had wondered off in the pictures because Jake brought me back to reality he cleared his throat and touched my hand.

"_Oh sorry I was daydreaming" _I looked at him and he made my heart melt with his beautiful eyes and electric smile.

"_No worries at all Liz are you ready to go?_

"_Sure. Nice to meet you Mr. Black hope to see you again soon."_

I was almost offended when him and Jake laughed out loud. _"Call me Billy please and I look forward to seeing you again soon" " You kids have a good time and be safe okay."_

"_Sure sure" _Jake said as he held my hand and walked out the door.

We were pretty quiet on the way to Sam's house except for arguing about me carrying my own bags. Which I lost!

We got to Sam's and Jake's Rabbit was already down there and packed with the exception of my bag. The boy's all talked for a few minutes and then we all got in respective vehicles.

Jake opened my door as I got inside and shut the door behind me. I smiled at the sweet act that he so effortlessly displayed.

He got in the car and reached for my hand. I looked at him and smiled back we rode hand and hand.

After about 20 minutes I got antsy Jake rolled his eyes at me and laughed. _"Liz why can you not stay still?" "Cause I don't know where we are or where we are going. " "Do you trust me?" _

Wasn't that obvious I was in a car with him going out in the wilderness with him and his friends.

"Yes Jake I trust you I am just a little nervous I've never done anything like this you know be alone with a guy." Well thank you word vomit. That was not how I wanted to get that out there but at least it was out.

Jake smiled his million dollar smile and kissed the back of my hand _" Liz nothing will happen that you don't want I can promise you that. You are safe with us." _By the tone in his voice made me know that he was telling me the truth.

Then the thought crossed my mind oh my god tonight could be the night that I could lose my virginity out in the woods to a man that … wait do I love him.

/Cliffhanger sorry I still have no reviews and I would really like to know what y'all thing PlZ /


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- This will probably be my longest chapter yet hope you enjoy

Chapter 7

Camping

Elizabeth's POV

We pulled up to the "campsite" it was really just a break in the tree's where the boy's decided it would be good to set up our camp.

I help with the food and getting everything organized with Emily.

While Jake and everyone else unloads the heavy things which don't look all that heavy to any of them.

Every time I look at Jake I feel like there is a tug on my heart string's. I have never been in love but I would think that's what it should feel like. I feel like if he were to walk away from me and not come back that I would not be able to continue.

I have to ask someone soon what this is. If it is love than so be it Jake is perfect and I could deal with him being the only man I ever love.

"_Hey Emily I have sort of a personal question for you." _I don't think that a few seconds have passed so nervously in my life. _"Sure Liz shoot " _Whoo she said something at least. _" How did you know that you were in love with Sam did it hit you all of a sudden or did it take time?" _

She took a few second and smiled her half smile _"I knew right away it hit me in one second I knew I would never live one day without him by my side." _That was when I knew I was undoubtedly in love with Jacob Black. Emily had just explained exactly how I felt I could never not have Jake in my life he was the plot that my story was written in.

Emily patted me on the shoulder and smiled sweetly as if she knew exactly what was running through my head.

Jake interrupted my thoughts with a peck on the cheek. _"Hey you want to go for a walk with me and get a feel for the area?"_

"_There is no where I would rather be then with you." _I blurted it put with out thinking. I meant exactly that I could not think of anything that could make me as happy as Jake.

He laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

"_Is there anything that you would like to know that you don't about me already?"_ It's not that the silence was uncomfortable I just wasn't sure how much I wanted to think.

"_How do you feel about us Liz?" _Wow that was left field and the one question I was afraid to answer. I didn't want to hurt Jake he deserved to be happy and I don't want to be hurt either.

"_I love us Jake. I feel like we fit together so well that it is almost scary I have not known you long but I feel like I have known you my whole life and I have no fear with you. That scares me I have feelings for you and I don't know if it is love because I have never been in love. But this is my idea of love. You."_

I didn't know how else to say. That was how I felt and what was going through my mind about "US".

Jake was silent for a minute and then began to tell me a tribal story.

" _The Quileutes have always been a small tribe a very proud people. We have many legends but one that I think that you should be aware of before we go any further." _

He looked at me for an answer and all I could do was nod in understanding. I was so scared that what he was about to say was going to lose me Jake.

" _Our ancestors were said to have magic in there blood to tell them who was to be a spirit warrior and who was not. It became truth when warriors where hunting one day and ran in to a creator that looked like a man but was cold as ice. There warrior blood came out and they became wolfs to be able to rid the "cold ones" from our lands. The cold ones awaken the magic in our blood. We are shape shifters all of us here in this campsite."_

As he ended history my mind reeled cold ones , wolfs , spirit warriors, magic. Could all of this be true and could that be Jacob was he something of fantasy of myth.

He studied my face I wasn't processing the information I didn't know what to say or what to feel. I wasn't scared or mad I was blank.

"_It's okay if you want to leave and never see me again Liz I would understand. I know that this is a lot to process and it sounds crazy but I thought you had a right to know my secret and then if you chose to love me and what I am. I love you Liz and that is a hard thing after being hurt but if you don't want to continue I understand completely."_

" _No I do not want to go home Jake I want to be here with you. I just don't know what to say it's so much and wow is all I can say. I love you too Jake and I don't care if you turn into a wolf it is part of the package right. _"

I smiled at him and stood up with his hand still in mine. He stood up with me and wrapped his arms around me and let out a sigh.

"_I won't do what she did to you Jake I won't break your heart I will be here for you as long as you want me here._

"_I will always want you Elizabeth you are what will keep me on the earth. I can't be here with out you."_

How do you say anything after that. I had professed my love to Jake and I felt lighter for doing so because I knew it was true.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and it was nice to know the secert because a lot of things made more since and I was not so worried about the forrest and animals because I know that I was in the safest place I could be.

Jakes arms. Before I knew it I was falling asleep sitting up talking.

"_Sorry to be the spoiler but I am going to bed today has been crazy."_

I walked to the tent and changed in to pajama shorts and a comfortable shirt got under the blanket on the floor of the tent and felt suddenly cold like I was missing something.

"_Hey would you like and extra blankets we brought them for show but we don't need them " _Jake said scarring me because I hadn't heard him walking up.

"_Are you not sleeping in here with me?" _

" _I didn't want it to be awkward ? I don't expect anything but I would like to sleep in here to hold you " _

I smiled as I thought of laying Jake's arms all night. I scooted over and patted the ground next to me. "please do "

Jake stepped in the tent and laid down next to me and I took my rightful place in his arms head on his chest I could hear the thumping of his strong heart and his hand playing with my hair in no time I was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Camping Day 2

Jacob's POV

I woke up with the girl of my dream's in my arms. After Bella left I never thought I would be happy again. But when I had seen Elizabeth for the first time my heart felt like it left my body and soared around the world on cloud nine.

I had smiled everyday since I had imprinted and Liz was all I thought about what she was doing thinking everything. I had told her one of two BIG secrets and she was shocked to say the least but she then told me that she would love me know matter what.

I cant believe that I had found the woman that was meant for me. I had loved Bella she was my first love but it wasn't meant to be Liz was perfect for me she was made to be mine.

I looked down at her sleeping in my arms and she looks like an angel. I slide out from underneath her and cover her up with the extra blankets for the extra heat.

I walked out of the tent to see Brady, Seth and Sam starting a ire early so that Em could cook breakfast even though we were not phasing we still all had an insatiable appetite.

"_How did she take it last night? She seemed to be dealing well." _

"_Ya she was a little freaked out but she said that it was not a problem." _I wasn't really sure if she was okay but I hoped she was and that she would love me no matter what. She interrupted my thoughts by walking out of the tent in shorts , long sleeve shirt and hiking boots. She was stunning copper skin long beautiful hair and her piercing eye's how could I not love her. She flashed me a smile and a wink before rounding the tent toward the car.

"_Wow Jake she is hot! How do you catch all the hot women?"_

"_Kid I only have one woman Liz and Bella was never really mine I was just a spacer until Edward came back."_

No one said another word we ( the pack ) didn't talk about Bella I knew it was because of me but it doesn't hurt anymore. I have no more GOOD feelings for her.

Liz brought me back to the present with putting her hand in mine and kissing me softly.

"_Good Morning handsome." _

"_Good morning beautiful how did you sleep?"_

" _I slept great until you got up this morning." _She said with a sticky sweet smile.

" _I am sorry my love I didn't want to wake you up."_ Her smile melted me _" Would you like some help cooking breakfast Emily?"_

I hadn't even realized Emily was out of the tent but she was starting breakfast.. Liz walked over and started to help Em. I couldn't believe how well she fell in with my pack family.

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up cold and on the ground instead of warm and on Jake's chiseled chest. Was what he said last night true it sounded crazy like something from a book. But he did tell me that he was in love with me and I have never had words effect me in that way.

I laid in the tent awhile in my own thoughts I didn't care what Jake was he was still Jake and he was still mine.

I got up and got out of the tent to see Jake standing there in mid conversation but as soon as I stepped out he stopped talking and looked my way. I smiled and winked at him. I have to admit that I love being the center of his universe because I feel like he is what keeps me on the earth he holds me to the ground.

I walk to jakes car and change my clothes. When I am finished I find jake and reach to hold his hand and kiss him.

I notice that Emily is getting breakfast started so I offer to help.

Me and Emily cook breakfast and the guy's help us clean up. We all get ready to go our separate ways.

"_Jake I thought we were staying the weekend?" _

"_WE are just me and you tonight I figured after all the things we discussed yesterday we deserved a day alone."_

Wow he had put some thought in to this I would be nervous if it was anyone but Jake. But being with him was so natural I feel like we have always been together.

"_Sounds good to me" _I said with a smile I never thought that I would lose my virginity in a tent out in the middle of no where but as long as I was with Jake I didn't care when or where we were.

The day was pretty standard we sat and talked played some cards and I took a long nap in the afternoon. At dinner time Jake had make me a simple dinner of marinated steak and baked potato's. It was delicious.

" _Jake what does being a wolf entail for you and us ?"_

"_Hmmmm well we haven't been needed for about a year now so right now we are able to lead normal lives if the threat to our lands comes back then we will be in action again. Now what that means for us it could mean less time together and possibly some danger." _

What could he mean about danger. Maybe it would be whoever the wolfs would have to protect the lands from maybe dangerous to me also. But what would take a wolf to kill these men were big enough to kill a human with there bear hands why would they need to turn in to a wolf?

"_What is the danger Jake?"_

" _The one's that we need to protect our lands and loved ones from are the cold one's or what most people nowadays refer to as Vampire's. They moved away from here about a year ago and with them our problems left also."_

" _Jake I have a question that I need to ask before we can continue this relationship."_

He shut his eyes and nodded.

"_Who was she Jake the girl that broke your heart?"_

" _She was a girl I had known my whole life we played together as children she knew me better than anyone. She told me she loved me and come to find out she didn't love me she left everyone she knew behind for a bloodsucker. But I realize now that the only reason I cared for her was because it was familiar I knew what I was getting myself in to and you were the one that was made for me she was just a spacer filling a time in my life but you have always been the one for me." _As he finished a single tear streamed down his face as he kissed the back of my hand.

"_Jake I will never break your heart and I will never choose anyone over you. I just want you to know that all of this is a little weird for me vampires and wolfs but I will never go away unless you ask."_

He leaned over and kissed me with more passion than I had ever imagined could be emulated in one kiss. We started out very slow and sweet the longer we kissed the more intense it got.

Not a moment to soon Jake picked me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him and slid my hands over his broad shoulders in to his cropped hair. I could never grow tired of tasting his mouth. The warmth growing in the pit of my stomach that was soon becoming unbearable. Jake laid me in the tent and supported his body on his fore arms. He hovered over me and his warmth radiated all over me at the thought I moaned. Jake smiled while his lips were still against mine.

"_Are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel pressured"_

"_Jake I have never wanted anything more than to be with you in everyway possible I want you to know how much I love you,"_

That is all that he needed to hear. Before I knew it I was screaming Jake's name as he entered me fully taking my virginity and bonding us forever.

**A/N: I thought about writing a lemon but I don't know if i am ready for that yet sorry for the disappointment. I am so excited to get my first review !**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Our lives

Well as the weeks after we made love went smoothly we both were in school all week and would see each other mostly on the weekends and my dad had taken quite well to Jake and approved of our relationship.

Jake had also disclosed another secret. Imprinting. Which is said to be when a quilette man finds his soul mate after phasing for the first time but it is said to be very rare which I have a hard time believing because most of this pack has imprinted.

But who am I to fathom the reaches of an ancestral magic. I was in love with Jake and I knew that but this imprint made our bond all the more special the gods has chose me as Jakes perfect mate.

My classes where easy and I was looking forward to collage I had applied to a few schools but I was going to go to Washington State in Seattle. To stay close to Jacob. I will miss him a lot but I hope he will be able to come also.

Me and Jake spend every moment we can together he even sneaks in my house and sleeps with me on the weekends.

It's the day of graduation and I am so excited this has by far been the most amazing year of my entire life I have met the man of my dream and I was madly in love to put it mildly. Lost in thought sitting on the edge of my bed knowing that I need to get up , get dressed before I wait to long.

I get up hop in the shower blow dry my hair and do a little make up.

Put on a my little black dress that has a slight V and goes just above the knee's. My dad bought me a pair of jimmy choo's for Christmas which I love and slide those on I stand up and look in the mirror. _"You look amazing. I am so glad that you are mine." _Jake says as he snakes his arms around me and plants a sweet kiss on my neck. _"You are looking pretty amazing your self there."_

I look at Jake in the reflection in the mirror to see my sexy man in a charcoal button up with the sleeves rolled up slightly two top buttons unbuttoned showing just enough skin to make the aching in between my legs crest. He has on charcoal slacks and black dress shoes.

We stand there in silence for a few seconds with our loving embrace as my mom walks to the door. _"Come on love birds or we will be late."_

As we all walk out of the house to get in my dad's Cadillac my dad makes a smooth comment about Jake liking my shoe's more than me and the only thing I can do is smile because I know for a fact that I am in love with them.

The drive to Fork's high school is pretty quiet aside from my parents telling me how proud they were and lecturing Jake on him not going to his own ceremony something about it being a right of passage.

Jake wasn't going to his own graduation because my parents had bought him / us plane tickets to go to southern California for a week as a post graduation present so Jake had decided to leave tomorrow. I could not be more excited a whole week with Jake no interruptions!

As we all got out of the truck Jake held my hand only letting go for me to hug my parents. He lead me to my friends and gave me a quick kiss and let me go.

"Wow how hot do you look?" Melissa said as she slapped my ass "Ow that hurt" as I rubbed my cheek and smiled at hurt.

We had become amazing friends over the last year. She was great she didn't judge me because my family was rich or that my boyfriend was sexy and she was always straight forward with me. I loved her and low and behold we were going to collage together. We had chosen together due to the fact that she had started dating a guy from the rez also they were getting serious.

"alright lets get this last part of high school over and get on with life." I couldn't wait to continue my life especially with Jake.

We were lining up and starting to get seated. From my seat I could see my parents an Jake. The principle started calling names and I was barley paying attention and before I knew it I was walking across the stage and it was over.

And before I knew it I was throwing my hat in the air and crying tears of joy. "Liz I am so proud of you baby." My dad came yelling out of no where and spun me around like I was 5 again. I was a daddy's girl through and through my dad was my ideal image of a man he loving , thoughtful , and when he needed to be he was hard on me.

My mom had tears rolling down her face and kissed me all over my face. And squeezed my hand. That was her way of telling me that she loved me. My mom was a strange little woman she grew up with no father and her mom passed away when she was 15. She was a little emotional at times but I love her more than anything she was my rock always.

Jake was standing there with his shit eating grin and his pearly whites. He was so handsome when my dad let me go I ran to Jake and jumped in his arms he grabbed me willingly as I giggled loudly.

" _I am so proud of you Elizabeth and I love you so much."_ he said with his lips against my ear which in turn sent chills down my spine.

"_I love you too Jacob and thank you for being the love of my life."_

He laughed as he put me down and kissed my forehead.

"_Alright lets go eat we all know Jake is hungry " _my dad says laughingly. It didn't take long for my parents to realize Jake's over abundant appetite. On cue Jake's stomach growls and we all laugh.

We go back to the house and my mom had a caterer come in and bring us dinner. I think it is a little to much but leave it my mom.

We all sat down and had a good dinner after wards we were sitting in the living room I had changed in to some pj's. I had to let my parents know that Jake and I would be leaving for a week to go to California.

"_Mom dad I have to tell you something." _Both of their heads snapped to attention at once. _"Me and Jake are leaving for California tomorrow will one of you take us to the airport."_

"_Alright but don't scares us like that again okay."_

So Jake had permission to sleep at my house so we had decided to sleep in the living room together on our big sectional. So we fell asleep one am knowing we had to be up by 7 to get to the airport by 9. I slept not so well I was so excited to go away with Jake alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Trip

Jake POV

I woke with a start mostly due to the fact that I could smell bacon and buttermilk pancakes and knowing my dad doesn't cook like that I wasn't sure where the hell I was.

I look next to me and Liz is dead asleep and looking absolutely amazing. I reach out and run my hand across her cheek down her neck an across her arm. She moans so low that human ears would have never heard. Mine did and I can't help the smile that comes across my face at the face that a little touch can cause this reaction.

I kiss her cheek _"Babygirl wake up we have to get up and get going." "Mmmmm okay." _I get up go in the bathroom wash my face and brush my teeth and run my fingers through my hair.

"_Good morning sunshine." _I smile at her bright face staring at me from the edge of the bed. She leans up and kisses me softly before shuffling to the bathroom.

I change and repack my bag pick it up and wonder down stairs.

My thoughts wonder to when the Cullen's lived here it seems weird to be here in away due to the fact that they lived her not to long ago. But that phase in my life is done my life is with Elizabeth and I could not be happier.

I get down stairs and the table is full of food pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and fresh orange juice. I didn't realize I was hungry until I saw all this food.

"_So your going to take care of my baby girl while are gone correct?" _Mr. Patrick was quizzing me already. _"Yes sir I will take care of her that is no worry."_

He smiles and pats me on the back I love Liz's parents Mr. Patrick aka Mark is a very nice man and Liz is his baby and you can tell he would do anything to appease her. And Mrs. Patrick aka Marcy is the best she is sweet and caring she will do anything for anyone.

Liz comes in not to long after that I am done eating quickly as always. Before I know it me and Mark are grabbing bags and loading them in his SUV so that we can get going. I help Liz in the truck she looks stunning.

She has on short blue jean's and a green top. She look's so sexy I feel like having her in the back of her dad's vehicle.

She holds my hand on the ride I am getting very nervous I have never been on a plane or out of Washington state.

We get to the airport pick up our boarding passes and check our bags. We stop before security to tell her mom and dad good bye and her mom says that shewill take my dad some food. Which I know Sue Clearwater will appreciate. We get through security which may I say is a complete and total pain in the ass. But we make it to our gate to wait for the plane.

"_Are you nervous baby?" _Liz smiles at me knowing full well that I am.

I nod and take a deep breath I have fought and killed vampires had broken bones and could have been killed that didn't make me nervous but a few hours on a plane has me freaking out.

They start boarding and we are first in first class. Liz's parents have lots of money and I don't but I will not refuse a gift like this and I am thankful.

We get seated and seat belts on. Take off is rough but I fall asleep shortly after with Liz holding my hand. I feel like a big baby but it nice to have someone around that cares about me like she does.

I wake up when the pilot announces that we are getting ready to land I stretch and realize that Liz is sound asleep I reach over and run my hand through her hair to wake her she sits up and stretches a little and winks at me. This should be an interesting week.

**A/N : I just wanted to change it up a little and do a short chapter in Jake's POV only hope you like it ! Let me know**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arrivals

Elizabeth's POV

The plane ride wasn't bad other than the fact that at first I thought Jake was going to have a coronary. I slept and I assume he did also.

We landed with no problem and exited the plane quickly I was so happy to be back in California with the sun and the sand my parents had a house set up for us on the beach and I was so excited.

I could not wait to see all of my friends and show my sexy man off. He looked fabulous in his wife beater and jean shorts.

We went to baggage claim and he got our bags on to a cart and we went to catch a cab to the address that my mom gave me. We had the penthouse condo right on the beach and that was all I knew.

We hopped in the cab and about 25 minute ride later will pulled up to a 3 story building right on the beach and I could not wait to go inside.

When we walked in to the condo I thought I would pass out completely. There was a large room with a huge window facing the beach , a cream colored leather couch and a beautiful kitchen it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. You could see the beach from every room. I couldn't believe me and Jake were staying here for a week. Then it was packing for collage and getting ready to be an adult. But for this week it was me and Jake.

We unpacked as quickly as possible and got in our swimming gear to head to the beach.

Jake grabbed the umbrella off the deck and we headed toward the water. Jake and I found the perfect spot on the beach and set up camp.

"_You look very sexy in your bikini babe I don't know if we can stay long." _Jake smiled at me and winked he could be very possessive at times but I understood because his ex had left him for someone else and so he was a little insecure. _"I am all yours Jake you know that."_

"_You ready to get in that famous California water that you wont shut up about." _He asked as he stood and held his hand out to help me up. _"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if I did shut up now would you Mr. Black."_

We entered the water and it was a shock to me because it was warmer than the water in Washington for obvious reasons. Jake jumped in head first once he got about waist deep. I was happy to be wading until Jake got bored and decided to grab me by the waist and pull me deeper in the water. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself flush against him.

"_Hey monkey why are you holding on so tight?" _He laughs at me because I am in the water above my head thanks to him and I am clinging to his body for dear life.

"_Are you complaining that I am this close to you?" _I don't wait for him to answer I capture his lips in mine and bite his bottom lip slightly. He runs his hands up my back and on to my neck holding me closer to him. I smile against his lips as he groans at our kissing. I pull back from him _"See silly boy that's what I thought." _I splash him and begin to swim away he follows as I expected. I got back to where I could stand easily _"Alright babe let's get back to the house and get cleaned up we have plans tonight."_

I get up on to the beach before Jake and before I know it he tackles me into the sand. _"Damn it Jake you got sand all over me what the hell!"_

"_Baby don't be mad I was just kidding. Come on lets go get cleaned up." _Jake grabs my hand our towels and the umbrella. Leading me back to the beach house up the stairs and into the outdoor shower.

"_I am not getting naked out here in front of god and everyone."_

"_Liz you just rinse off out here and dry a little and go take a full shower in the house." _

"_oh sorry are you going to join me in the shower?"_

"_Yes baby girl I will join you in the shower." _Jake smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me into the running water. He started running his hands down my arms first. Then down my legs and across my back making sure he gets all the sand off that he out there.

I turn around to face him put my hands on the sides of his face and pull his face to mine and kiss him I wanted him so badly after our half naked day on the beach. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him he held on to my ass cheeks as he walked us back into the shower.

I reached around him and turned the water on a nice luke warm so we didn't get to hot. We kissed for what seemed like forever his hands untied my bikini and pulled the fabric from between us. His defined chest felt so amazing. I know at this point that if we continue on this path we will be late for dinner but I can not object because he makes me feel so amazing.

As we get out of the shower I don't feel like leaving this Jake bubble but I know my friends are going to just die when they see Jake. He is the perfect man all the way around.

We get dressed I am have on a light blue sundress and white wedges. Jake has on a dark grey hurley shirt and dark wash jeans he looks amazing.

I finish my hair and make up as Jake and I walk out of the door to a waiting car that my parents set up to drive us where we would like.

"_So am I about to face a firing squad Liz?"_

"_No babe you are not my friends will love you just like any other warm blooded woman on earth." _He chuckles at me as I realize what I have said. I still have not come to understand why anyone would not want to be with Jake he is sweet and very attractive , loving I guess I am a little bias I was made for him his mate so I think that he is perfect. Well he is perfect for me.

We arrive at the restaurant that my friends chose of course and I am trying to prepare for the scream fest that is about to ensue. Due to the fact I haven't seen any of them in a year and I brought the hottest man ever with me.

We walk in hand and hand. I tell the hostess that we are looking for the group of girls and right away who we were talking about.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of Jake he notices and wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my forehead.

It's the simple things that make me love him he shows me affection to let me know that he loves me.

We get to the table and the scream fest starts. First is my best friend who knows all about Jake Grace. Her and I have been best friends as long as I can remember. She is about 5'6" with curly hair about shoulder length. She is a cheerleader so she is quite muscular.

"_OH MY LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE AHHHHH " _Grace was the first to speak but everyone else said about the same and then started the question war about school , Jake , Washington and collage.

"_Liz I have something to ask you." _Jake comes out of no where and as soon as he says it I feel like I am going to pass out.

I raise my eye brows at him in order for him to continue.

"_Would it be okay if I came to Seattle with you to go to school? Maybe we can get an apartment off campus and start a life there ?_

**A/N : Sorry about the cliff hanger (not really come back next week to find out Jake's POV and how Liz reacts **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My old life and my new life

Elizabeth's POV

As I sat there in complete shock I realized that I was living finally as I looked at my old life and childhood friends and the man before me wanting to start a new life with me.

"_Jake I would love for you join me in Seattle and I already have a condo off campus that my parents got me to live in while I am there." _I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "_I want to be with you forever."_

"_I have a job at a local garage set up so that I can help you pay the bills then and I have a savings." _Jake said smiling

But what he didn't know was that when I was in California I had done quite a bit of modeling and so I had a hefty savings. I couldn't wait all of a sudden to get back to Washington to move in with him. We gradually finish our meal and leave the restaurant and Jake stands and holds his hand out for me as we exit the restaurant he leans in to me _" I will marry you some day Elizabeth I hope that you are aware of that." _

I know at this point I should have at 18 been scared to death and ran for the hills. But I felt nothing but my heart pound against my ribs and weak at the knees at the thought of walking down an isle in a white dress towards the man of my dreams. I smiled at the day dream and when I opened all I saw was Jake and that 1000 watt smile. We hoped in the car were on our way back to our beach house. The next few days passed much the same and before we knew it we were packing up to head back to gloomy forks. But I was so excited for that also due to the fact that I would be packing up my life from my parents house and moving to Seattle to our new condo. I had told my parents the night after Jake had told me about going with me and they said that it was fine I was grown and had to make my own decisions.

"You ready to go back to reality baby girl?" Jake's sexy voice pulled me from my enter monolog. I couldn't help but to feel the heat pool between my thighs as his voice vibrated through my bones we had so much alone time here and had gotten so comfortable with each other that he could look at me wrong and my core would burn for his touch.

I moved toward him and his eyes blackened he knew what I wanted and he was fully able to give me it. I reached up my arms went around his neck as I pushed my lips flush against him and my tongue begged for entrance in to his delicious mouth that I craved so deeply. His arms ran down my back and grabbed my ass pulling my body against his. My nipples instantly hard from the heat. He lifted me off the floor as I wrapped my legs tightly around him he walked toward the bed and laid me down. He held himself above me as his heat permeated through me I was so wet for him I needed him to fill me. I grinded my hips up to meet his and felt his hard bulge against me.

"_Ah someone is impatient today huh?" _He mocks me.

"_If you must know yes I am I need you and we have a plane to catch." _

"_Shit I forgot about the flight see what you do to me woman!" _He thrusts his hips hard on to me to show me just how much he fact wanted me. I moaned at the thought as he stood up taking his shirt off and grabbing the hem of mine pulling it up and over my head faster than I could think possible.

He unclasped my bra and laid back down on top of me the only things between us now were my flimsy pair of sleep shorts and his basketball shorts which at this point were just frustrating me.

"_I need you Jake please" _it came out as a breathy moan I was aching for him . He slid one hand between us pushing my shorts down off of my hips , down my legs and threw them on the floor. Running his hands along my calves the backs of my knees and just under my ass cheeks he pulled me to the edge of the bed. I let a moan of anticipation out because I knew what he was going to do. He ran his fingers slowly up my folds grazing my clit gently when he did making me arch my back. Kissing slowly on the inside of my thigh higher until he licks me softly right where I need him the most.

He kissed , nibbled and plunged his tongue deep inside me over and over. _"I cant take it baby please me love to Jake I need you."_

I didn't have to ask again he kissed up my body lingering on my breasts long enough to make my nipples stand erect. Finally making it to my mouth kissing me slow and passionately. Pushing his shorts down and moving me so that my head is on the pillows of the bed. Never breaking our kiss he enters me in one swift push. He is so hard and stretches me to the point of almost pain I said almost.

"_YES Jake right there ah ah ah ah I can't hold on very long please baby cum with me." _

Not to long after that we both lay panting and sweating I would miss this.

Jacob POV

I was so nervous about telling Liz that I had applied and been accepted to go to U-Dub with her I was so happy I could hardly keep it from her this long we made love in the shower before dinner and I was a little anxious about meeting her friends.

I had to talk to my dad and Sam before I had made the final decision of going to Seattle. We all together decided that Sam would take over as chief and is phasing became a necessity again that I would go home and lead the wolfs. I was happy to be leaving home to be with Liz she was the love of my life I hated being away from her at all.

We got to the restaurant and there was a flood of screaming hugging and names. I have to be honest I was paying absolutely no attention to any of it. Before the meal began I had to get this off my chest. I turned to Liz and put my arm around her shoulders she turned to me.

"_Would it be okay if I came to Seattle with you to go to school? Maybe we can get an apartment off campus and start a life there ?"_

Whew thank god that was out and off my chest I was scared she would flip out and run. I still after all this time was afraid she was going to leave me just like Bella did but Liz was not her and I knew that but part of me was still insecure.

"_Jake I would love for you join me in Seattle and I already have a condo off campus that my parents got me to live in while I am there." _She leaned into me and whispered. "_I want to be with you forever."_

"_I have a job at a local garage set up so that I can help you pay the bills then and I have a savings." _I told her because it was true but I wanted it to spend on my savings on a glorious diamond that I had seen for her. But we would all tell in due time. We finished dinner went home that night and made love.

Before I knew it we were in the car on our way to the airport. We had to go home and pack so that WE could move to Seattle TOGETHER. I couldn't believe finally me and Liz were going to live together alone all the time I couldn't wait. This last week had been amazing due to the fact that I could lay her in the bed , on the couch, or out on the deck and touch EVERY part of her body for as long and whatever way I desired.

Now it was time to go home and I was a bit apprehensive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Home is where the heart is

Elizabeth's POV

I slept the entire flight I was so tired and disappointed that we had to leave our little heaven in the sun. I had told my parents over the phone that Jake had been accepted in to U-dub and that I wanted him to live with me in the condo and as always my parents obliged as usual. I wouldn't say that I am spoiled per say but my parents do give me my way a lot. Okay so maybe I am a little spoiled whatever.

Jake woke me and told me we were landing. So we landed and walked to baggage claim hand in hand where my dad was standing smiling like a fool. _"HI Daddy " _I said as I ran towards him. He picked me up and spun me like I was 3 years old again.

" _Hey baby Hey Jake how was the trip?" _He asked shaking Jake's hand. Him and Jake grabbed our bags and headed for my dad's suv. The ride home was nice we talked about the trip minus the sex of course.

My dad dropped Jake off at his house on the rez and we went home I had to pack as did he we were moving to Seattle in a week. I was a ball of emotions happy , sad , anxious and of course ecstatic that the love of my life would be with me day in and day out.

So for next few days I didn't see much of Jake or the outside world I had so much stuff to pack it was unbelievable well not completely I do like clothes and shoes A LOT so that has a lot to do with it. Thinking of it how am I going to get all of this to Seattle ? I have a super strong werewolf boyfriend that can carry it from the car to the condo but how to get it there to begin with.

I walked downstairs into the living room to talk to my dad who was home for the weekend. _"Dad I was wondering if I could use the truck to move all this stuff to Seattle?" " Hunny I have already got a trunk coming to pick your things up and take them to the condo but you can take it and go get Jake's things from the rez and bring them here so that they can be moved also." "Thanks Dad I knew you were the best for a reason" "yeah yeah _" he said with a smile and a wave of the hand.

I went to the room and grabbed my phone flopping on to my bed to call my love.

"_Hey babe" _Jake answers after two rings

"_Hey are you all packed up yet ?"_

" _Yup I sure am I don't have much just clothes and a few other things what about you?_

"_Well you see that's why I was calling I was wondering if I could interest you in free dinner for your awesome packing skills ?"_

I knew Jake could never turn down free food and I did need help packing cause we were leaving tomorrow but mostly its because I miss him and want to see his beautiful smile.

" _That sounds good my dad is in forks so I was alone for dinner anyway but I can drive over you don't have to come get me babe you know that."_

" _I am going to come in my dad's truck so that we can get your stuff my dad hired a moving truck to take our stuff to Seattle."_

"_Oh well that's cool I need to be here later on in the day tomorrow as it is so that works out."_

Huh I thought he was leaving when I did in the morning I wonder what has happened since then well mental note to ask him about that later.

"_Alright well I will be there in about 20 minutes love you."_

" _K love you too "_

24 minutes later I was at Jake's yes I counted the pull of the imprint was getting unbearable we hadn't seen each other at all since Tuesday when he met me on his lunch break and its now Friday.

I jumped out of the truck as I got to the door Jake threw it open and almost tackled me picking me up and kissing me as hard as ever.

" _I am glad you missed me too." _I smiled at Jake winking.

We loaded his boxes all 5 of them into the back of my dads old ford and we were off.

I let / made Jake drive I cant concentrate with him so close to me my brain gets fuzzy so that and driving would be bad. So I curled up into his side his are around me and my face in the crook of his neck. He went to move when we turned in to our driveway

" _NO I love the heat don't move"_

"_what about your dad?" _

"_really we are moving in together in less than 24 hours and your worried about sitting to close?"_

"_Ya I guess you do have a point." _

__We finished the night packing and ultimately falling asleep in my room. Jake had to deal with some pack things before he could head to Seattle with me but he would be there tonight. The movers got us loaded up and took off around ten am I left my parents house to move on to Seattle to be with the love of my life to begin a new chapter in my own romance novel.

**A/N : Alright so little run down of whats about to happened the next chapter is going to summarize there freshman year in collage a time skip of sorts I will make it by the month of what has happened. K thank you all for reading sorry it has been so long since I updated I had midterms much love. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Our first year alone

Elizabeth's POV

August

Our first month in the condo was crazy to say the least. We both started school Jake was only going part time with 2 classes and working at a garage and I was going to school full time with 5 classes. I didn't have time to work but we were fine Jake and I didn't have to pay rent or utilities my parents paid those for us so we did well never really needing anything.

September

Was much the same as the first and me and Jake got used to each others habits good and bad. The biggest problem we had was Jake leaving the seat up on the toilet and he got band from the master bathroom and "his" bathroom became the one in the hallway.

October

Me and Jake dressed up for Halloween me as a red hot flapper and Jake as a gangster. We threw a Halloween party and all of our friends from Forks came with the exception of Paul and Jake's sister Rachel. Sam and Emily surprised us with the revelation of her baby bump she was already 5 months pregnant and we were so happy for them. The party was fabulous and it was great to see our pack family !

November

We were so happy for Thanksgiving to come so that we could go home and get a break from being grown ups. Billy came to my parents house for Thanksgiving and my brother once again bailed on us. We had a great time and it was nice to be at my parents again but it wasn't home any more the condo where me and Jake lived that was our home. We spent the day after Thanksgiving at Emily's me and Rachel had planned her a small baby shower and she got everything she needed Jake and I bought her a beautiful cherry wood crib , changing table and dresser set.

December

Winter break came very fast and once again we were in Forks this time for a couple of weeks which gave us both time to hang out with our friends and family separately which for us was new we were together all the time day in and day out. But it was nice to be able to see my parents and lounge around there house and Billy's house. Emily was getting very big but she was so beautiful pregnant.

January

Brought Jake many surprises that I helped my dad set up his birthday was the 14th and I had acted as though I forgot and went to class. When I got home my parents and Billy had shown up and Jake was due home in about an hour. My parents had bought Jake the perfect present a 2012 CTS V-Series Coupe Black exterior and interior. I was jealous it was a very sexy car and it was my parents way to say welcome to the family really because we had been together almost 3 years and I knew we would be together forever. Jake was surprised needless to say and freaked out jumping up and down like a 5 year old. The rest of the month including Jake saying I love you a lot and lots of dates.

February

Went by so fast for valentines day Jake made me a candle light dinner and made me the most beautiful necklace and I cried like a baby because I love him and he is my everything. We went back to our regular life. Jake got 4 speeding tickets in the first month of having his car he really was a man after my own heart I was just as he was. Emily had her baby the 27th and we raced home to see Eli Anthony Uley who was born at a wopping 9 lbs 14oz's and he was adorable.

March

We had a baby scare when my period was a week late and I ran to the doctor to find out the worst news I have ever gotten I had a tumor on my ovary and that it had to be removed. I cried like a baby and Jake held my hand in the hospital before I went in and as soon as I was awake Jake had my hand in his hands. The rest of the month was uneventful thank god I couldn't take much more.

April

For the Easter break we stayed home I tried to get Jake to go home to see his family since we had stayed in Seattle for spring break but he refused saying that Iwas the only one he was worried about and the only person that truly mattered. It warmed my heart and broke it at the same time I loved him more than life itself but I hated that I was taking him away from his family. But he bought me an Easter basket and we gorged on chocolate and jelly beans.

May

The semester was almost over so finals were upon us and Jake and I both were stressed out and fighting all the time. But we were going to stay in Seattle for the summer most of it anyway I was getting a job at a newly opened boutique and I was excited to have something to do while school was out and Jake was at work.

June

I was enjoying being a "working woman" I had a blast helping people put together clothes. I was majoring in communications but my true passion was fashion I love clothes. Working here gave me a discount so new clothes was a must.

July

We took two weeks and went home to visit it was nice in a since my mom kept asking questions about my future what "our" plans where if we were planning to live in sin forever. But it was hilarious if she only knew that what Jake and I were bound for life regardless of marriage. But I had thought about it a lot after the cancer scare and a nurse asked me if he was my husband it had a nice ring to it. Jake would take that step in his own time.

A/N:

I know that this was a quick year and I wanted it that way sorry if you don't like it but the next few chapters will bemore detailed I promise I wanted to update twice this week since I hadn't updated in so long hope you enjoy thank you all who are adding my story to your fav's let me know any feed back or suggestions if you don't want to review PM me. K everyone Halloween Costumes and Jakes car links are on my profile if you wanna c them love you all and have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Forever

Jacob's Pov

The last year has been a crazy one and by my standards that is saying a lot. I have never been so scarred as I was sitting in the waiting room while the love of my life was having a cancerous tumor removed from her lady organs I know why she was crying we thought she might be pregnant and I was scarred but I would never have been disappointed to have a baby with her. But that wasn't the case instead it was something horrible. But we made it through our first year living together and I have never loved her anymore than I do right now.

I am brought out of my inter monologue by the sales woman bringing me the ring I had requested. I have never been so sure about anything in my life. I should be afraid I am only 19 I shold be thinking of partying and the next semester of collage but this woman ment the world to me and I had seen the look on Liz's face when her mom asked her what our plans where for the future and I didn't want her to think that I wasn't ready I would marry her any day she wanted so this ring I would buy and get down on bend and knee and ask her to be my wife.

I walked to my car (my new car that was given to me for my birthday which was fucking awesome ) the ring felt heavy in my pocket and I was actually nervous to ask her it was our 3rd anniversary and we were going on a date tonight a friend of her's from work was taking her out for some girl time so I had time to go home and do some planning.

I pulled up into my parking spot went to the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief when I walked in the door and the house was quiet.

A few hours later Liz came in to the house and locked herself in the guest room.

"_Liz baby what are you doing?" _as I knocked lightly on the door. I could here muffled crying and I knocked a little loader _" Baby if you don't open the door I will break it down your scarring the hell out of me !"_

"_Just leave me alone Jake "_

" _We both know that this is not going to happen baby _what's_ wrong please talk to me."_

I could here her fiddling with the door handle and I slung it open as she fell to the floor I ran to her sliding to my knees next her and throwing my arms around her. I could smell the salty smell of blood I grabbed her face and turned it to me her lip was busted and swollen she had tears spill from her eyes. I grabbed her and held her. _" I am so so sorry baby I should have been there I should have known something was wrong. I love you and I am so sorry." _I kissed her hair as the tears that I was holding back started spilling out as I realized that some one I didn't know who had put there hands on my girl the woman that had my heart and who completed my soul. Before I realized it Liz was looking at me with fear I was shaking almost uncontrollably she was afraid of me.

" _I am fine baby no need to worry about me phasing I am just angry that someone put there hands on you and I was not there to stop it." _

"_Jake you have nothing to be sorry for you didn't do this to me. But I am sorry that it happened to." _I cant believe that she was apologizing what was wrong with her.

" _How did this happen do you know who it was?"_

She hid her face from me and cried out again _" I cant believe that he found me its been 3 years since I heard from him why cant he just leave me alone I am so sorry Jake that I never told you that he contacted me when we first started dating I didn't think it would come to this I never thought he try and find me."_

I knew that she was talking about her ex I didn't know much about him other than that they had dated a couple of years and broke up before she moved to Forks I never knew what there relationship consisted of I didn't ask because I didn't really want to talk about my ex either.

We sat there until it was dark out and never mentioned going on our date I knew she was upset as was I.

"_Liz you want to order some take out and watch some movies ?"_

She smiled _" Sure baby sorry that I ruined our anniversary I love you more than anything_."

I kissed the side of her lips gently where that bastard had put his hands on my woman anger raced through me at the thought I got up holding Liz's hand she went to the bathroom as I walked in our room to grab my phone I shot a quick text to Jared and told him what happened and that I would need his and Quil's help to track that bastard down he sent me a text back as I was finding the number to our favorite Chinese food spot.

Liz came out while I was ordering adorable in silk pj's her parents bought her for Christmas she came and stood in front of me with her arms wrapped around me I sat my head on hers. I finished ordering and we stood there for a few minutes. I decided I didn't want to wait one more second I pulled her away from me she looked up with a hurt look on her face.

I've turned into a werewolf and killed bloodsuckers for the last 3 years but I have never been more nervous.

I stepped back and bent down with light blue tiffany's box in my hand I had spent the entirety of my saving and a few pay checks and a large loan to by her this ring and it was a 1 Carat Platinum ring.

Her eyes lit up and started to tear as I started to speak.

"_I planned on doing this during a fancy dinner but this is more us Elizabeth Palmer I have been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. You have been the center of my life for the last 3 years and I hope that you will give me the rest of our lives to make sure that you know that everyday how special you are to me and how much I love you. Liz will you be my wife and make me the happiest man on earth?"_

We stood there looking at each for what felt like forever but I imagine it was just a few seconds.

"_Oh. My. GOD. YES JAKE YES !" _She jumped up and down as I slipped the ring on her finger I stood up and captured her lips in mine and kissed her with every ounce of love and admiration I had in me.

Elizabeth's POV

I cant believe that me and Jake have been together 3 years I had only had one other relationship and that had ended very oddly. But no need to think about that. Me and Lacey (a friend from work ) had went and got mani , pedi and facials. I had a very relaxing day now I was walking home to my love.

"_Liz , Liz Palmer?" _I recognized the voice but couldn't place it I turned and talk about a blast from the past. There he stood my ex he didn't look as surprised to see me as I was him. _"Hi Aaron what are you doing in Seattle?" _He laughed a little _" I came hereto see you why else would I be here ? I heard this was where you were living so I came to see if I could find you." _I was shocked to say the least after all these years why now when I was happy.

" _What do you want from me? I mean last time we spoke I told you I had a boy friend." _I said a little harshly I suppose but he dumped me and then after me and Jake started dating he called me asking if we could give us another shot.

"_So that was 3 years ago Liz you and I are meant to be I know you will be happy with no one but me so I don't really care if you have a boyfriend or not." _He said this very matter of factly and reached out and grabbed my elbow. I yanked my arm away from him _" Don't you dare touch me and I am still with the same man I was 3 years ago and I will be damned if I am supposed to be with you I am happy and in love LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

Before I knew what was happening there was a sharp pain in my face and blood dripping from my face. My whole cheek was searing in pain I bit back my pain. _"You will regret this Aaron." _I ran down the street till he was out of site. I didn't feel safe until I got to my door and then a different fear hit me Jake was on the other side of that door and he was going to be very angry.

I unlocked the door and ran to the spare room locked the door and fell to the floor as the tears that I had been holding back finally sprang forward and I tried to cry quietly. _"Liz baby what are you doing ?" _He asked knocking lightly on the door I knew it was wrong to shut him out I was just afraid of how he would react and I knew my lip was busted.

He knocked loader _" Baby if you don't open the door I will break it down your scarring the hell out of me !"_

"_Just leave me alone Jake " _I wasn't trying to be a bitch but I didn't know what to say to him or how to explain to him what had happened to me.

"

_We both know that this is not going to happen baby _what's_ wrong please talk to me." _I knew he was right I even smiled at the knowledge he loved me and he wasn't going to leave me alone until he knew what was going on. I got up off the floor and unlocked the door and walking away as I heard the door click I fell to the floor. Jake was at my side pulling me into his arms and I have never felt any safer. He held me as I cried uncontrollably I realized he had tears coming to as the dropped into my hair.

" _I am so so sorry baby I should have been there I should have known something was wrong. I love you and I am so sorry." _He was shaking like he was about to phase it scarred me I looked up at him.

" _I am fine baby no need to worry about me phasing I am just angry that someone put there hands on you and I was not there to stop it." _I could see the guilt in his eyes he didn't do this to me Aaron did Jake cant be with me all the time shit happens.

"_Jake you have nothing to be sorry for you didn't do this to me. But I am sorry that it happened to." _

" _How did this happen do you know who it was?" _I knew that question was coming and I wanted to hide and never answer Jake would kill him not that I cared but I didn't want to loose Jake.

I hid my face in his chest and breathed him in I loved the way he smelled _" I cant believe that he found me its been 3 years since I heard from him why cant he just leave me alone I am so sorry Jake that I never told you that he contacted me when we first started dating I didn't think it would come to this I never thought he try and find me." _

He sat there on the floor holding me until after it was dark and I felt a little better other than the fact that it was our anniversary and our plans were ruined.

"_Liz you want to order some take out and watch some movies ?" _He was so sweet no matter what had happened he was still my Jake and he would do anything for me.

" _Sure baby sorry that I ruined our anniversary I love you more than anything_." I did feel bad because I wanted to go out to the restaurant and have a romantic dinner with my man. But take out and movies way more our style. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to stand with him. He kissed me where my lip hurt the most and walked out of the room he headed to our room and me to the bathroom.

I almost screamed as I looked in the mirror my face was horrible my cheek black and blue and my lip swollen. I took a nice hot shower put my hair in a loose French braid and put on the pj's my mom and dad got me for Christmas.

Jake was on the phone with our favorite Chinese food place so I walked up and wrapped my arms around him he hugged me and rested his head on mine it was natural form us. I didn't even realize he had hung up the phone until he pulled away from me I looked up at him and he had a twinkle in his eyes I have never seen. He took a step back and dropped to a knee.

Holy hell I cant believe that this is happening he was holding a Tiffany's box in his hands. My breath hitched as he began.

"_I planned on doing this during a fancy dinner but this is more us Elizabeth Palmer I have been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. You have been the center of my life for the last 3 years and I hope that you will give me the rest of our lives to make sure that you know that everyday how special you are to me and how much I love you. Liz will you be my wife and make me the happiest man on earth?"_

I couldn't speak I felt light headed the man that meant the world to me had just asked me if I wanted to be his forever. Wow who would not want to be with this man he was loving , sweet , smart , sexy , sarcastic and all around perfect for me at least.

"_Oh. My. GOD. YES JAKE YES !" _I screamed jumping up and down as he placed the 1 carat platinum princess cut Tiffany's ring on my finger it was perfect I also couldn't believe that he spent this kind of money on me. But I loved it and as I fell asleep that night all I could think about was I was going to be Mrs. Jacob Black.

A/N: I know very loooonnnng chapter hope you all like it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Breaking the news

**A/N : This chapter will solely be in Elizabeth's POV I want to thank you all who are reading and especially the ones who are putting me on there alerts. Thank you so much for reading it makes me want to update more. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to leave it in a comment or PM me.**

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up the morning after Jake had asked me to be his wife the happiest I have ever been. I cant believe that I am going to be a sophomore in collage and getting married. It's about a week until school starts so we decided to go home and break the news of our engagement. I had a feeling that Billy already knew but I was excited to go and see him and the pack on the Rez. On our drive to Forks Jake held my hand the entire way and he kept spinning the ring on my left hand. I knew he was just as happy as I was due to the grin that was plastered on his face.

"_Are you ready to face my dad?"_

"_Well babe they already have an idea_" I snapped my head towards him.

"_What do you mean?" _He took a deep breath and sighed a little

"_I mean that I asked your father his permission to ask you to marry me." _He said very matter of factly. It made me a little sad that they wouldn't be surprised but happy that my dad would try and murder my fiancé.

We pulled into my driveway and I began to get nervous about the fact that I was going to tell my mom and dad that I was getting married. I knew it was right Jake and I where soul mates made to find one another and be together till the end of days. But may parents didn't know that.

Jake brought me from my thoughts when he opened my door and took my hand I stood from his car. I looked regal he had said this morning I had on a black sequin dress that cut me just above the knees and some black coach amina heels.

I knocked on the door seal as I opened the door _"Mommy Daddy We're home." _My mom came running from the kitchen whipping her hands with a small hand towel and I was hit with the smell of tomato sauce. _"Lizzy baby Jake what a pleasant surprise!" _She hugged us simultaneously _" What brings y'all to Forks will y'all be staying for long?" "Yes mom we will be staying for a few days and we came to visit before school starts again."_

She looked at me with questioning eyes as I heard my dad came down the stairs pulling his glasses off his face. "Hey you two so glad to see you_. "Lizzy did you smell your moms spaghetti and meatballs all the way from Seattle?" _I laughed it was by far my favorite dish of my mothers she made the sauce from scratch and it was amazing. On cue Jake's stomach growled and made us all howl in laughter.

Jake and my dad went to sit and watch the boob tube and I went to sit in the kitchen with my mom.

"_Lizzy you are practically glowing you look so happy baby how is everything ?" _I lifted my hands to put them under my chin not quite thinking of the rock on my left hand and about the time it crossed my mind. And her eyes bugged out and her mouth fell open and tears filled her eyes.

" _We're getting married Jake asked me Friday . I couldn't be happier mom he is so amazing and through everything we have been threw this last year I know that he is the one for me I love him so much." _I held my hand out for her to examine the tiffany's ring I on my hand she grabbed me and hugged me so hard I thought I would pass out.

"_Air mom I need air" _I said barley above a whisper due to the lack of air. She loosened up a little only to be interrupted_ "Hey what's all the commotion in here about huh?" _He smiles the eye crinkling type. _" Elizabeth is getting married can you believe it our baby all grown up and getting married!" _My mom chocked out through tears that were now falling like rivers down her face.

My dad now had his arms wrapped around my mom his eyes squeezed closed and a single tear falling from his eye. I moved back towards Jake he stood behind me his arms around my shoulders. _" I love you baby" _he whispers in my ear I cant help but to smile. My parents looked so loving to one another at that moment that's what I had Jake would be always be there for me and love me forever.

While in my thoughts my mom and dad had split and my dad was starring at Jake and I. Jake backed away from me and dropped his arms from my shoulders as my dad took a stepped forward and grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him into what I call a "man hug".

"_Welcome to the family son I would say take care of my baby girl but you have already proven that you can do that." _He said to Jake with a cheeky smile. My mom hugged Jake also but with no words she was still sniffling.

The rest of the night went smoothly I asked my dad if it was okay if Jake and I slept in the same bed in their house and dad said as long as we behaved ourselves. I fell asleep on jakes chest with him playing with my ring.

We hung around the next morning after breakfast before heading to La Push. I am a little nervous about telling the pack I know Emily and Kim will be happy for us but you never can tell with the boys.

We get in Jake's car and make the 20 minute ride to La Push we pull up in front of the house and see a familiar car it looks like Rachel's car I haven't spoken to her in a few weeks which her being here makes me even more nervous she is protective over her little brother but I think she will happy.

"_Is that Rachel's car?" _I ask Jake who looks to be having the same thought as I.

"_Yea I think so I hope that everything is okay with her and Paul or I will kill him." _I laugh at him slightly knowing that he would do exactly that.

We got out of the car he met me on my side taking my left hand in his as he pulled me along to the door. I had dressed casually for today knowing that we were going to the rez because I am a girly girl I love to dress up but the rez was not the place for that.

"Dad we're here are you in here" Jake said as he opened the front door. We turned in towards the living room and there sat Rachel, Billy and Paul. Rachel looked worried and Paul a little angry this worried me as well. We all knew that Paul had a temper but he had gotten better over the years. Rachel stood and came to hug Jake and then me.

"_Can I have a word with you outside please Liz."_

I nodded and kissed Jake's cheek and walked with Rachel outside. We sat on the bench on the small porch she grabbed my left hand in her hands and took a deep breath.

" _Liz Paul told me what happened with your ex are you okay?" _

"_Yes I am okay I was quite shook up but Jake held me together so I am okay now."_

"_Well you know he asked Jared and Quil help him track down where he was staying and working and all that right as soon as Jared called us and told us we started driving. Paul was so angry you're a sister to us and Paul went on and on about protecting one of our own. I just wanted to know if you were okay really okay you know. I worry you and Jake have been through so much this last year." _Just when I thought she was done when she took another deep breath and let my right hand go and squeezed my left.

"_And don't you dare think that I didn't notice this rock on your hand little girl when did this happen? And when were you going to tell me?" _

" _It happened Friday our anniversary in our apartment after I the whole Aaron fiasco Jake held me while I cryed and told me how much he loved me and it was perfect Rachel the way he asked me was perfect for us."_

"_I am so glad that you came into his life he was a empty shell after that little bloodsucker left she broke him. And you came in and fixed him and loved him. I am so happy to be able to call you my sister even though you where before this." _She giggled and slapped my hand.

Paul walked outside and broke up our girl moment. _"What you waiting for come hug me my soon to be sister in law!"_ I smiled and wrapped my arms around Paul's neck as he squeezed me Jake appeared in the doorway smiling his 1000 watts. _"No one will ever hit you again do you understand?"_ The simple words made me want to cry coming from Paul cause I knew he loved me like a sister but for him to say that meant a lot to me. I nodded and he released me. Jake held his hand out so that we could walk back into the house.

"_So I here that there are some congratulations in order?" _Billy said as we walked back into the house he had a smile a mile wide across his face. I walked to him and hugged him I love Billy he is the warm dad just like my own and one day he would be my father as well.

"_Thank you so much Billy."_

"_Not that you weren't already part of my family but now it will be official right. So what is all this craziness that happened Friday before this beautiful ring?"_

I knew that Jake had told him some of it and I just filled in the blanks. Billy asked me when we would get married and I hadn't really thought about it in detail and Jake and I had not discussed it at all. _"Honestly I have no idea next year I hope maybe our anniversary". _He laughed lightly _" Alright you two I am going to lay down this was to much for my old heart today stop by before y'all leave tonight if you can." _He patted Jake on the back and rolled into his room.

" So ar eyou ready to go tell the rest of the pack babe". With this he took my hand and we walked silently to Emily and Sam's.

When we got close we could hear the noise coming from the house even though the pack had stopped phasing over 3 years ago this was still the hub. We got to the door which was open Quil saw us first and jumped up and hugged me and shook Jakes hand curious did they already know?

We sat down with everyone chatting about everything and nothing Jake cleared his throat about and hour in.

"_Hey everyone we have an announcement to make." _Everyone got very quiet and all eyes where on us . _"We are getting married , next year august 17__th __". _Well I am glad he worked that out for us but that was the best day of my life the day I met Jacob Black.

We got yells and whistles Emily , Kim and Rachel were jumping up and down screaming. The rest of the night was spent laughing joking and enjoying each other. I missed living close to all of them and spending our time off with our family but we only had a few more years in Seattle but then again what would we do here for work.

I woke up in my old bed in my parents house next to the most attractive man on earth life was perfect.

**A/N : I am going to fast forward a few months and start discussing the wedding plans a little more Read and review**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

New York City

(This story begins on December 18th which was a Friday in 2009 and goes through Monday the 21st just FYI )

Jake's POV

I cant believe that I am at this point in my life when Bella left I in fact thought that my life was over. Elizabeth was amazing and the rock on her finger was amazing in my eyes I loved seeing it on her knowing that it was from me. I never thought I would be territorial per say but too see the expression of my love on her hand made me feel over the moon.

Liz and my sister were going wacky with wedding plans. Her parents wanted to pay for the wedding and the pack wanted to throw our reception. I don't care about any of the details I will show up and marry the love of my life that is all I care about.

"_Babe I need you to go with the boys on Thursday for your tux fittings." _Liz told me looking over her laptop. _"Sure sure." _

School had once again started in August and thank god we are coming up on Christmas break I need a vacation. We are going to New York to visit Rachel and Paul and so Liz can go dress shopping cause she wants something special which is fine with me.

So right on schedule we hopped on a plane destined for New York. I still hated flying just as much as I had the first time but it would be okay. Liz's maid of honor ( Grace a friend from California ) and her mom were flying in Monday before the appointment with the designer.

I fell asleep at some point during the flight and had the most wonderful dream …

Elizabeth POV

I cant believe I am going to New York City to meet with the most amazing wedding dress designer to try on dresses. My mom is coming in her and dad are paying for my dress which I knew they were going to insist on doing from the beginning. I am the only daughter and my brother had a shot gum wedding that no one knew about so I am lucky.

Jake is sitting in the seat next to me with a cheeky grin on his handsome face and I didn't ever think that I could be this happy. Not that I have had a bad life cause that is not the case but to know that this man was made for me and how amazing he is to me. I couldn't be happier.

When we land in NYC there is snow everywhere just like Washington on the east coast. I can spot Rachel and Paul out of the crowd she is glowing and I hope that Jake doesn't notice cause I know he will flip his lid. I run towards them and hug Rachel.

"_Am I going to be an aunt?" _I whisper into her ear. She closes her eyes and nods slightly Jake and Paul are talking and the airport is so load I know Jake didn't hear thank god.

I smile at Rachel and we start walking towards baggage claim so the men can get our bags. We are staying two weeks so I packed a big suitcase full. Hey a girl has got to look good.

" _So soon to be sister what all do we have planned while in the big apple?" _Rachel asks me with the biggest grin imaginable on her pretty face.

Rachel and I have gotten quite close over the last 6 months or so I can say she is one of my best friends and I am so happy to have a sister.

My best friend Grace would be joining us in a few days to help with the dress shopping which I was excited for.

" _I would like to do some shopping and maybe a spa day we have some things we need to talk about " _I said to her raising an eyebrow I figured she would get my drift.

" _I would like to have some pizza but no apples." _Jake chimed in making us all laugh.

We discussed plans for the next few days and I made appointments for Rachel and I at Oasis spa in the city Rachel would be surprised because I set her up for the mommy to be package.

For the next two days we hung out at Rachel and Paul's house we were alone left to our own devices most of the first day because they both had to work. Then the second day was Saturday and we were doing the tourist things time square , statue of liberty , Ellis island and of course central park.

Sunday was Rachel and I 's spa day and I couldn't wait to relax.

"_Rachel hey woman lets go we cant be late." _I am knocking on her door I feel bad because she sleeps a lot I figure due to the first months of pregnancy Jake and Paul are out doing what ever men do .

She comes out of her room minutes later dressed and ready to go. _" You sure are pesty lady " _she says to me with a slight grin.

We catch a cab and make it to the spa on time I walk to the counter while Rachel sits down.

"_Yes Ma'am can I help you today"_

" _Yes me and my sister have an appointment at 10am Elizabeth Palmer and Rachel Black I would like to leave this _( holding up my black card ) _here so that my sister isn't asked to pay it's a surprise for her. " _

"_Yes ma'am that is no problem give me about ten minutes and we will have your room ready since you are together you would like that same room correct."_

" _Yes ma'am thank you" _I smile walking back over to Rachel I hope she doesn't get upset about the mommy to be package.

"_You got my name wrong ms. black card" _Rachel smirks.

"_What do you mean Ms. Black ? _

"_My last name is no longer Black." _She states in her as a matter of fact voice pulling her left hand up to reveal a simple yellow gold band. I scream jump up and down and get the whole place to stare at me.

" _I can't believe that you got married with out telling anyone your killing me !"_

"_My dad knew and your wedding is the one I want you and my brother worried about I don't want any fuss about my own and Paul and I wanted to do it before we tell everyone I am pregnant."_

"_I am so happy for you Rachel. How far along are you ?"_

"_About 15 weeks we got married the 4__th__ of December." _

"_Wow well I am so happy when do you plan to tell everyone? I am asking because I don't know how long I can lie to Jacob."_

She bites her lip and saved by the masseuse calling us. We go into separate changing rooms. Once we were changed we went into a "couples" room separated by a half divider so that we could talk but be comfortable during our massage.

"_Good morning Ms. Palmer I have you down for a 60 minute deep tissue massage , a citrus brown sugar scrub and last but not least a pomegranate brightening peel." _My tiny masseuse asks in her little voice.

"_yes ma'am that is correct."_

"_And for Ms. Black we have a mommy to be package." _

Before I can answer Rachel starts yelling at me and all I can do is laughing. _"Yes ma'am that is right and the bill has been paid so please don't disclose the cost to Mrs. Lehote I am sorry I mixed up the name." _

I said with a smile and she walked away I fell asleep during the massage and woke up for part of the scrub I didn't hear much from Rachel so I figured she was asleep also. I am glad that she is relaxing I know that she needs and deserves it.

Jake's POV

The first couple of days were relaxed in New York and I enjoyed some time with my love. Then we went for the tourist traps on Saturday and Liz had dubbed Sunday as a girls day. I couldn't be so upset I had to have a few words with Paul I know something is going on and I don't like being in the dark on anything.

"_Babe babe hey Paul and I are going for a run see you when you get home from the spa."_

"_sure sure" _comes out as she turns over patting my cheek. That's my girl using my words and never a morning person but I love her. I kissed her on the cheek put my sneakers on and went into the living room.

"_Hey you ready to get out ran?" _Paul will always be Paul a pain in the ass.

"_You will only win because I don't know where the hell I am going." _

"_Whatever Black lets go."_ He takes off at full speed and me right after him after about 25 minutes of playing cat and mouse through the streets of New York.

" _Come on man lets go shower and get some breakfast at this awesome restaurant down the street."_

So that's what we did showered and got to the restaurant. We got sat down and no time like the present. _"Hey man what is going on with my sister she seems different ? Did you knock my sister up? " _I thought he way going to spit coffee in my face tale tale signs of something going on.

" _What do you mean there is nothing up with her same old Rachel being a pain in my ass." _

I have to laugh cause he is trying real hard to shake me but I know there is something going on they are both acting funny.

" _Rachel's pregnant isn't she you almost choked on your coffee so it has to be serious. You prick you got my sister pregnant before you would even marry her what the hell Paul ? " _I was getting a little pissed off now at the though of my sister pregnant with no Paul not that he could leave her due to the pull of the imprint but still.

"_Is that what you think of me? Yes your sister is pregnant 15 weeks and we got married on the fourth of this month. I love her Jake you should know that I want nothing but the best for her she and that child are my life now. She wanted to tell you herself Jake that's why I didn't tell you."_

Wow shocker to say the least not only was my sister pregnant but married and wow. Not that I have any room to talk cause I am getting married in 8 months and we already thought Liz was pregnant once.

" _I am happy for you both brow very happy"_

" _I am going to be an Uncle."_

_A/N : Hope you all enjoy the chapter and the story the spa is on my profile everything mentioned is at this particular spa in NYC much love and will post again soon._

_Alright guys sorry for all the craziness hope that this below clears up any confusion_

Bella never had nessie but is a vamp

Jake meets Elizabeth a year after bella leaves

Liz is his imprint in the summer of 2007

August 17, 2007 is there 1st date

Jakes Birthday Is January 14 1990

they graduate June 2008

emily and sam are married have a son that was born febuary 27th 2009 ( Eli Anthony)

March 2009 liz finds out about the cancer

Got engaged august 17 2009

Liz's Birthday is July 8th 1991

Rachel is due June 13th 2010


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fiasco

**Elizabeth's POV **

Monday what a crazy day Grace came in at 5am and now its 10 am and I am headed to the dress shop to look at dresses.

"_Are you nervous Lizzy?" _My mom asks me with a smile.

" _Ya I am but I am more anxious about the fitting knowing that my wedding is 8 months away "_

After 4 hours and endless dresses I pick a Justin Alexander Empire waist , a-line , floor length , strapless dress it is so beautiful after two more shops we got the shoes and veil all will be shipped to my parents house in Washington.

My mom , dad and myself all cried when I put the dress on and I knew it was the one. It was all so surreal that I was getting married to the love of my life mere months from now I don't think I could ever be more happy but Jacob was full of surprises so we will see.

New York city on new years eve does it get any more cliché but to kiss my soon to be husband in times square was so much fun all the people and the noise it was insane.

Our trip home was a little saddening we were so "Normal" in New York now we were going back to Washington to our regularly crazy lives. Jake had a beard for the first time since I had known him and he had the outdoor rugged man look and by god it was sexy. We barley got in the door before we were lip locked and half naked.

"I love you babe and I will be showing you all night I hope you are not to tired from the flight." After many times of love making sleep way so restful and I had never been this happy.

The next few months passed in a blur of school , wedding planning and lots of love. Come June school ended again for the semester and I was exactly two months away from my wedding I still cant believe that I am marrying my best friend the only man I will ever love.

"_Baby girl are doing okay in there?" _my mom asks and lightly knocks on the bathroom door. I am praying to the porcelain gods a lot lately all the pressure from the wedding has got to me. _"Yes mom I am okay just not felling great today." _

Jake and I have officially moved back to Forks for the summer for the wedding we are living with my parents. My dad and Billy have gotten pretty close and my dad gave about a million dollars to the Rez and helped rebuild the Black's house and adding on to Sam's.

"Jake is home Lizzy and we all know he is hungry as always so I am going to go feed him why don't you lie down and get some rest I will bring you something light." I heard her walk away from the door and heard my love's voice it makes me smile to know that I have him.

I clean up and go to our room and lay down I don't know how long I slept when I woke up I could feel Jacobs warm body wrapped around me and his steady breath lulled me back in to the beautiful sleep. I woke with a start at the sound a wolfs howl I have never been so scared in my life. Jake sat straight up in the bed his pupils the size of quarters.

He jumped up and threw pants on_ "Baby I have to go I am so sorry I have no idea what is going on stay in the house and I will be back when I can." _With that I got a quick kiss on the lips and he jumped from the window as I watched him run in to the woods.

**Hours later **

I am sitting at the kitchen table drinking a strong cup of joe I miss Jacob and I am so scared of what this will mean. Will we still be able to get married ? Returning to Seattle and school? What about my parents are they safe?

"_Lizzy are you okay? You don't look like you got a wink of sleep. Baby where is Jake ? What is going on?" _My mom looked as thou she had seen a ghost.

"_Mom Jacob had an emergency on the rez I am fine just worried about Jacob I got a little sleep I am just a little stressed out between the wedding and now the drama from the rez. ?"_

I went to my bedroom and climbed in the shower I am not very patient and the fact that Jacob had phased for one and I have not heard from him scares the hell out of me. I got out of the shower got dressed and called Billy's to see if he had heard from Jake he said nothing new and that we should know something soon.

" _Baby you want to go with me to my dad's we are about to have a council meeting and I think that you need to be there."_

"_Oh my god Jacob I have never been so happy to see you!"_

I screamed at him in jumped in his arms. I don't think that I have been that afraid for him ever there hadn't been vamps around in years I had never had to deal with any of it.

I went to my room got dressed , put shoes on and pulled my hair in a pony tail ran downstairs to meet Jacob we walked hand and hand to the car and drove to Billy's. The ride is eerily quiet Jacob has a tight grasp on my hand and wont even meet my gaze this is bad very bad.

" _I love you Jacob I hope you know that" _I squeeze his hand slightly and looked out the window.

"_I love you too baby don't worry everything will be okay we always have each other."_

**Jacob's POV **

I heard the howl and thought I was dreaming it had been years since any of us had even phased since the Cullen's left we had no other vamps at all no nomads nothing. Liz stirred next to me making me realize I wasn't dreaming. I jumped out of bed pulled pants on "_Baby I have to go I am so sorry I have no idea what is going on stay in the house and I will be back when I can." _

I jumped from the window and ran into the woods phasing on a dime. _"Fuck that hurt like hell." _Quil's voice popped in my head as soon as I got my paws on the forest floor.

" _What is going on who was howling and why?" _

" _We found Bella running back and forth from the treaty line to Liz's I don't know what she is up to she wont stop and talk to us but her eyes are blood red and she is alone." _Brady and Colin have been phasing continually through the years because they are younger.

"_alright let's get everyone together and see if we can find her."_

After about an hour I find her in the woods outside of Charlie's.

"_Bella what the hell is going on? Why are you back and alone?"_

"_Oh Jake it's so good to see you!" _She jumps up and comes towards me.

I put my arm out _"No Bella stay there I havent phased in a few years till today and you stink so just answer my questions and be on your way."_

"_Well that's not the welcoming I was expecting from you but I am home to stay. I don't want to be away any more I want to come back to you and to my dad."_

"_Bells you are a vampire there is no home for you here anymore you are dead your dad has coped with that and you kill people I can't protect you any more you have a husband for that. Your going to have to leave the pack will tear you apart."_

Bella smirks and rolls her eyes like I had spit in her face not that I am surprised I knew she wouldn't be happy with me not running to her aide.

"_Well Jacob this will always be my home and my husband doesn't know where I am he cant read my mind and precious Alice cant see me when I don't want her too. I will be staying here and the humans that are in my HOME will be killed. Because I want to be in Forks and will be here with you I don't care about your little mutts you will not stop me Jacob you wont kill me."_

"_Screw you Isabella you will leave and leave now the humans in the Cullen home are protected by us and if you go near them I will rip that ice cold head from your shoulders you don't belong here you mad your choice and I am glad you did! NOW LEAVE"_

I finish the last syllable and phase I can no longer hold in the rage she threatened my Liz I will kill her myself. I howl letting the rest of the pack know where I am. I launch myself toward Bella I will kill her before she gets to my family the love of my life.

" I am sorry Jake I will leave." She turns to run as Quil and Brady round the corner and go after her telling me to stay put they will handle it.

_**A/N: 2 chapters going up this week read and review sorry for the long wait **_


	19. Chapter 19

June

Chapter 19

Big surprises

Elizabeth's POV

Sitting in Billy's living room with the entire pack with the exception of Paul and Leah whom are on their way , was a bit daunting. I knew that all of them were wolfs and they are my friends we have spent a lot of time together over the years but to see them discussing vampires and what ifs was very daunting also.

"_She got away from us but we ripped her arm off before she did we are trying to locate the rest of the Cullen's now so that they can come get her but if not soon we will hunt her." _As Collin finishes he looks at Jake and I way.

I don't really know how I feel normal people that have crazy ex's don't suck peoples blood so that is an added fear for me but I am Jake's imprint and fiancé.

"_We will find her baby girl she will not harm you or our families I love you no matter what and we will still be getting married and living our lives." _Jake whispers in my ear putting his arm around me then kissing my cheek with a weak smile.

He is worried I hate to see him so upset so human in a way. The afternoon passes so fast. The wolf's with the exception of Jake ran patrol's to find Bella or any of the Cullen's.

"_Baby wake up Liz are you okay ?" _Emily is sitting next to me on her couch stroking my hair.

"_Em what's going on where is Jake?" _

"_Liz it is okay Hun Jake just went to meet Carlisle at the treaty line to discuss what will be done about Bella." _

I don't have any bad feelings toward the Cullen's other than that Bella toyed with my soon to be husband and that they can kill me in an instant. Laughing doesn't seem to fit this situation but I feel so much joy in the fact that Jake in fact is mine and mine alone.

A couple of hours later Jake and I head back to my parents house for the night Jake isn't talking much yet but I hope that soon he will be.

"_Hey Lizzy , Jake how was the reservation today ?"_

"_Good mom we grabbed some dinner at Emily's we are going to head to bed." _I hugged my mom and followed Jake upstairs my hand in his.

"_Jake babe are you okay?" _I ask as I shut the door to my old bedroom

He doesn't answer but as I turn to him he wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up squeezing me just hard enough. _" I am okay baby girl just worried about you. Are you okay with everything?" _

I cant answer him with words so I kiss him hard I put all emotion I am feeling into one kiss.

"_Baby as much as I would love to lay you on this bed and show you how much I need you we are at your parents house and I don't want your dad to hate me after I have worked so hard for his approval." _I have to smile at that statement because this is one of the many reasons I love him he is completely self less and loves me above all.

" _I know babe it has just been a crazy day I didn't know how to put how I felt into words. I love you so much Jake and nothing will change that not even a blood thirsty crazy ex vampire. "_

"_Well technically I never dated Bella." _He says with his cheeky grin.

"_Well I guess you would like to know what happened with the Cullen's right." _He asks me as we are laying down. _" Edward of course made it here first and seems to be very distraught that Bella is gone and came here. So we exchanged the information that I had and what had happened before she left Connecticut. Carlisle showed up soon after Edward he and the "Family" have decided to get Bella and move to Volterra and maybe get Bella to join their royalty." _

A silence settles that is defining I really don't know what I should say _"What does this mean for us Jake our life together getting married , school? We have a life away from Forks , friends and jobs what does this mean for us?"_

I am deathly afraid of the answer to this I know that I should be secure in the fact that Jake is mine but it scares me we have never had to deal with the "Pack drama" .

"_Baby it changes nothing for us. We will be getting married unless you have decided otherwise and no longer wish to be mine. I want to move back to Seattle when we get back from the honeymoon to start school in September. I love you Elizabeth and the Cullen's coming back changes nothing to me Paul and Rachel will be going back to New York after the wedding we have a new generation that if need will begin to phase to protect our tribe ,but I chose for you to be my wife and it is my job on this earth to protect and care for you."_

Speechless is the best way to describe how Jakes little profession of love made me feel. My heart was bursting with pride in the man that was all mine and sadness in myself that I had ever doubted him.

It had been almost 2 months since I heard the wolf outside of my window and I thought that the great life that I had with Jake was over. But not at all I was marrying my best friend tomorrow he was the other half to my whole. The Cullen's had all returned and I hadn't seen not a one Bella had yet to be tracked down but hadn't been in the area of Forks so in all reality I don't really care.

" _Alright Liz I need you downstairs in 15 min or we will not make it to your party in time." _Rachel yelled at me from downstairs we were going to Olympia to some steak house I didn't really want a traditional bachelorette party so dinner and a few drinks with all my favorite people the night before I marry my sole mate.

The ride in the limo with 10 plus women was anything but rambunctious two bottles of champagne the a big steak and salad I fell asleep with a full stomach and nerves of the emending day.

"_Lizzy baby wake up hunny you smell like booze and cigarettes you need a shower so we can start getting ready we have a wedding to get too." _ I turn over groggily head hurting , mouth dry and stomach turning from nerves. I jump up and unto the bathroom and brush my teeth.

"_Hurry up Lizzy make that shower quick so that we can get this show on the road." _

After a 30 minute shower which by the way is very quick for me. I get out and walk into my bedroom my mom and all of my favorite women including Rachel and Grace are already getting hair and make up done.

"_Oh Lizzy-Bear I can't believe today is here and you are going to be married to that handsome specimen of a man." _My grandma says with a cheesy grin on her face.

For the next 3 hours we sat and sipped champagne and got all made up. When we were done I had a messy bun low on my head with a few threshes falling down dramatically. I turned to see myself in the mirror and my grandma approached me. Grabbing my hands holding mine in hers.

"_Elizabeth today you are becoming the center of someone else's world. And you will learn the good , bad and ugly things about marriage but remember that love if you let it will concur anything. My mom gave me this tennis bracelet when I was married to your grandpa now I am passing it to you for you to pass on. I hope that you can be as happy in your marriage as I was in mine." _She gave me a kiss on my cheek and had tears running down hers I had to roll my eyes and hold my breath to keep the tears from spilling down my cheeks.

My mom placed my veil and tiara on my head kissed my cheek before letting the veil fall over my face. I am swimming with butterflies I can't breath or think.

"_Alright ladies it's time to get this started."_" My mom shoos everyone every away while my dad walked in to hold me up down the aisle.

" _You look like an angel Lizzy." _The man that I knew I could count on my entire life looked as tho he would crumble in front of my very eyes. I wrapped myarms around his neck and sqeezed him.

"_I love you daddy and you will never be replaced I will always be your little girl." _

He took my hand and kissed it smiling at me. We stood there for about 10 or 15 minutes in a confortable silence.

"_It's time to walk the plank" _she giggles at the end I don't think its very funny considering its my wedding but with both parents walking me towards the ailse I cant wait to see my man…

**A/N: SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED I GOT BUSY WITH RL AND COULDN'T WRITE ! REVIEWS ARE LOVED THANK YOU ALL FOR READING …**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry to everyone who reads this story one for not writing in god knows how long and two for making you think that this was another chapter. I am all crazy in RL I do live in Japan and we have had some really bad weather. I am looking into a Beta and if anyone is interested let me know please.**

**Rachel**


End file.
